Slender: The Eight Pages
by World3nder
Summary: I had lost my beloved dog one night, so I went to look. I never found him. (Chapter one has been redone!)
1. Chapter 1

I hopped the fence, landing into the woods on the other side with a soft crush, my feet landing solidly on the ground of the woods. Well, both sides were woods to be exact, but I jumped over the fence nonetheless with no hesitation. I looked around, and noticed that I had dropped my flashlight & camcorder, I picked them up, and turned it to a few trees. I flipped on the recorder and began filming, so I could try to see if I missed anything in the woods when I got home. On one of the trees, as a small slip of reflective white paper. I walked up to it, picked it up, shone my flashlight that was built into my camcorder on it, and attempted to read it, as it was too dark without my light. The paper reflected the light back into my eyes as I looked at it, making it harder to see with the reflection right into my face. However I was still able to read it anyway, but with some minor struggles. It read in scratchy writing, as if somebody had lacked motor functions, or just had bad handwriting:

"Find all 8 of the pages, but be careful, don't turn too fast, I might be watching...

-The Slender Man"

Who the heck is Slenderman, and why do I need to find 8 pages? What the heck is going on, because this park has no residents by the name of 'Slender Man'. I've never even heard of the name! I decided that this was most likely a stupid prank by some immature teenagers, and decided to go back home to safety from this, because this is just plain stupid. Trying to find my dog when there is a bunch of pranksters on the loose is a bad idea, there was no telling what kind of thing they could do to me. I turned around, and walked back to the fence. The only problem was that the fence was emitting a light humming sound, as if it was electrified now. I took a small piece of grass and spit on it, so it would make a conductor. I placed it on the fence and felt a shock. It seemed now that I was stuck in here, with no escape into the outside world beyond this tiny park. I suppose I'd have to find the 8 pages now, maybe once I play along and these people, or person, manages to scare me, I could go back to my house or continue the search for my lost pet, that had gotten loose from the leash I had hooked him on.

With a huff, I turned away from the fence, and walked deeper into the woods, the light reflecting off of the trees, and the steady crunch of grass and dirt following my every footstep. The woods wasn't such a scary place at night if you know where you're going. I could hear my every footstep on the ground as I walked.

"Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunchcrunch"

I stopped. What was that second crunch, that could not have been me, I was walking in a rhythmic pattern to keep my pace up. I turned around, and shone my flashlight into the trees behind me, all I saw was the reflection of the distant steel fence in my flashlight beam, I have not walked that far yet. I decided it may have been a branch falling, or one of the pranksters following me. That seemed like the most likely option, because nobody else beside me or them would be here. I turned back around and continued walking. In the distance, I noticed that there was a giant, red, metal silo standing up in what appeared to be a landmark of sorts. I walked a little faster to them, there might be a page on this giant tower, that way I could get this silly little game over with. I don't want to waste all of my time here when I have much better things to do.

Sure enough, when I walked up to the silo, I noticed a piece of lined paper that looked as if it was torn form a composition notebook taped to it, rips and tears all along the edges. The paper, had writing on it, in the same scratchy method as before...

"Don't look or it takes you!"

What the hell does that mean? Don't look or it takes me. What am I not supposed to look at? What does it mean by "it takes you"? Does that mean I can't look at the pages anymore? No, wait, I was told to find the pages, so that would make no sense... I was confused, completely and utterly by this page, I had no idea what it meant. I looked at the paper some more, a little under the words I saw a scribbled drawing of a stickman.. Perhaps this was what I was not supposed to look at, a stickman? I laughed, and with a shrug, I turned away from the rocks, looking back into the woods. I suppose I should get back to the search for the pa... Wait, whats that?

Directly across from me kinda-far away, but easy to see, was a man in a black tuxedo. His face was hard to make out, because my vision was getting fuzzy. I could no longer see as well as I could before. I blinked a few times, and used the sleeve of my coat to wipe my eyes, maybe something's in it, because I had 20/20 vision. When I looked back up, he, or her... it... was gone. I could have sworn I seen him... it... there... perhaps it was my imagination... Oh well, on to the next page, no need to dwadle.

As I walked throughout the woods, I could feel something nipping at the back of my brain, something not right... I didn't like the feeling, it made me uncomfortable. I kept walking still, heading for the next page. I suppose that this is rather well set up for a prank, most of what I get pulled on me is a flaming pile of poop on my doorstep or Bologna on my car. Most people my age don't know how to do crap, They spend all their time on drugs and video games.

I stopped. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that there was a blue oil truck right in front of me, blocking my path onwards. Maybe a paper was on the truck, or I could drive it out of here? I think there would be, considering just putting papers on trees was a little bland. Unfortunately, as I walked around the tanks, I saw no sign of the reflective white of paper, and I saw that the tanker was missing two of its wheels. Even if I could start it up, there was no way I could drive it away from here.

As I walked around the blue oil tanker some more, I could feel something nipping at the back of my mind, something pulling at my brain, something bothering me, something making me feel almost as if someone was watching me. I did a full circle, turning completely around, but saw nothing but the trees of the woods around me. Nothing there. The feeling slowly faded away as I continued walking, perhaps I'm just being paranoid. At least, I hope that's what it was.

Wait a minute, my camcorder, I was recording the entire time! I hit the stop button and re-winded to the point after I found the first paper. Lets see, there's me reading the paper, then there's me turning around... the screen fuzzed up with static when it got to the point I saw the person... I could barely make it out, so I paused it. I got lucky and got it on a frame with little to no static. Using the controls on the camcorder, I zoomed it. That was most definitely a man, a TALL man...

I looked closer, at the mans face... or lack of a face. It was just a pale white area that had the shape of a head... I was getting scared, this was a well-done prank, people could not remove a face, this was a man with the intent to kill that was coming after me. I don't want to do this, was this the Slender Man, a sick paradoy made by some idioctic teens? was this what they want me to do?

I re-hit record on my camcorder and continued walking. If I die here, at least my camcorder may be able to record what happened, and show whats going on in here to the outside world. I had become trapped in this twisted game that some fools want me to play... I was trapped in a nightmare with no escape...

It begins...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few minutes of walking since I picked up the first paper on the silo, and I had no more encounters with the no-faced person that was pursuing me. It seemed that whoever was pranking me, had given up, or just lost my position…

…No, they were still after me, as I could see the no-faced man in front of me again, this time much farther away. I yelled out and rushed after the man, intending on catching him and ending this silly prank once and for all. Heading to him, my vision was fading, and I was hearing voices in my head. "What's going on, why is this happening?" I asked myself as I charged, fighting the urge to blink. My back injury was acting up though as I ran, slowing me down and exhausting me much faster than any normal person would get exhausted. I had broken my spine in a car accident, and now it hurt whenever I exerted myself too much. The whispers and my vision impairment got worse, and as did my pain in my back, with a headache coming on. Odd, I never get headaches….

Slowing down to a walk, I continued to the man, who was no longer there. Wait? He's gone? There was no way somebody could move that blazing fast! He must have gotten away why I was thinking to myself! Drat! Having a few seconds to concentrate, I noticed my vision was getting better, the blurry edges everything had when I was looking at the man were gone, and as well the whispers were disappearing. I listened to them as they dissipated fleetingly, I caught words such as "Help…", "Save us…", and "Don't look!"

This is crazy! Just by looking at this "person" seemed to drive me insane! How is this possible? How do these kids pull this off? Unless, they were not kids, but this thing was actually trying to kill me? This is impossible! There is no way something can drive you insane by just looking at them! If something like that was true, I'd be insane from all the time I had to look at my teachers in high school! (He he)

Finding nothing better do to, I decided that I have to get these pages, even if whatever was chasing me was a monster, or just some stupid teenagers. I can't say much for myself though, as I'm only 21, but old enough to realize something like this is immature. I walked forward though the woods, once more to continue my journey, avoiding all the trees that were in my path, when suddenly all the trees stopped, leading me to a wide path. I looked both ways to see where I should go, only to see what seemed to be a giant pipe lying on the ground. Deciding to head to the pipe, I walked to the left, heading to the entrance. I thought that this would be a good place to be, as there was only entrance, and if I saw that man/thing/person again, I could go straight at it with no chance of escape. The only problem was I wasn't sure if I wanted TO catch him, it seemed that they had more power than I thought they did. If they could drive me insane, just by looks, there was no telling what they could do at close range.

I had reached the entrance by the time I had finished my thoughts, by back still sore from sprinting at the thing. Making a sharp left into the entrance, I shined my light that was included onto my camcorder down the tunnel, brightening the walls. The tunnel wasn't terrible long, I could see the exit down further, and near it, a page, a tad more reflective than most of the tunnel. Strange, it appeared the papers were reflecting light rather well. Walking slightly faster, I continued to the page, it drawing ever so slightly closer and closer as I approached it. Finally, I got close enough to read it. Like the other paper, it had another drawing on it. This one was a larger version of the stick figure from before in the center of the paper, with the words "NO NO NO NO NO" along either side of it. It seemed these papers were scratched up in a hurry, as if somebody was running from something. It might have been somebody else before me, trying to get away from these teenagers. Wait, if this was done before, wouldn't the person know that it was a prank and remove the papers, or was it the teenagers themselves? I had no idea, but I needed to get a move on. Backing up slightly, I turned back the way I came, to see that figure standing at the entrance. I jumped back and screamed, wondering how anyone could be that fast.

Then, again the whispers and the fading of my vision appeared, I could see in the corner of my eye, the camcorder bugging out too. Then, he was gone! What the heck's going on! This isn't possible! Nobody can teleport! Nobody! Out of nowhere, a whisper, louder than the others yelled at me "RUN" it screamed, with me cringing in pain from the sound of it. Taking its advice, I straightened up, turned, and sprinted out the exit of the tunnel. This is no prank, I have something after me! Something that can control my mind, and teleport! Actually grasping the horror of my situation, I could feel my heart rate increasing, my heartbeat becoming audible.

I could feel the pain from my back increasing, but I pushed it off to the side, I have to get out of here! I kept running and running, until I could not bear the pain anymore. I slowed down, panting from my exhaustion. I continued to the best of my abilities. The pain in my back had become noticeable, making it so I probably couldn't run as much as I needed to next time I saw that monster! What was that thing? Wait… Slender Man…. That's what it said on the paper. That must be what was chasing me! Slender Man, this horrible creature that could strike fear into the very souls of those who looked at it. I must hurry, if this creature wanted me to collect the eight pages that mean it's probably a sick game it wants to play with me, with it hunting me as I tried to collect the pages. It must mean that if I got all of them it would let me free. I hope that's what would happen, at least.

I kept walking and walking, the time passing slowly as I wasted even more of it. The path that the tunnel had opened up when I walked out was clear, and I kept going until I saw what looked to be a building, and some fuel tanks off to the right. I decided to take a right, to the tanks, and I went down across the edge of them, skimming my light past all of them. I had noticed my light was getting dimmer, what would you expect something that was included on a tiny camcorder? I couldn't see any pages as I skimmed along the tanks, so I decided to go deeper into it to see if there was one. Going further left, I went down to all the tanks, and shined my ever-dimming light onto all of them. No pages on these. I went down to the middle gap in the four tanks, and went down it, going to an area where there were two turned perpendicular to the rest. I shined my light on these tanks as well, and finding nothing, I went further down, to four more thanks that were parallel to the first four I saw.

Shining my light even more, I found nothing. Perhaps there was nothing on these? This monster was fooling me into wasting even more of my precious time! I did a quick 180 to check if he was behind me, and I saw nothing. Maybe he had stopped following me? I had hoped so. Seeing no hint of him, I turned around again, this time slower than last time. I kept turning, until my heart stopped in my chest. He was there, in front of the shower building! I stayed silent, and still, my vision fading once more, and the whispers re-appearing. I kept looking, slowly backing up, until I saw what appeared to be tentacles growing from his back! _"Oh my god!" _I thought to myself, as I turned and ran. I don't want this thing catching me; it could easily rip me apart if it wanted to! I ran past all of the tanks, straight on the path that went with all of them. I kept running until the pain became unbearable once again, and slowed down slightly, catching my breath as I walked. God, my back hurt so much. It was horrible how helpless I was compared to Slender Man; he could be toying with me, for all I know.

The path kept going, until I could see something glowing at the edge of my flashlight beam, which had seemed to have dulled a bit more. I got closer, until I could make out what seemed to be few boulders standing up on end. There _has_ to be a page on this, there's no way something as obvious as this could not have something on it. I walked close enough that I could reach out and touch it if I please, but I refrained from doing so. I walked slowly around them, keeping my beam on them so I could see if there was a page on it. I couldn't afford to miss one, with this Slender Man creature following me so closely. I made a full rotation before I realized there was no paper on these as well. What is going on, are there not eight pages? What if that note he gave we was just a lie, and he only had two? I looked inside the boulders, too, to check if I didn't just miss it in there.

Sure enough, there was nothing on it. "_Blast!" _I thought to myself, looking back to where the tanks were. I could not see Slender Man down there, but that was nothing to be happy about, he could have just teleported away, like he did after I charged to him that last time. I noticed that the path went a left, or right, from where I stood. Taking a step away from the usual, I made a right, and went down the path. Knowing general sense of direction, I would most likely end up at the tunnel again if I took another right, and if I did, I could go through it, and go straight instead of going to the fuel tanks. Having a general plan of what to do, I kept going, walking for a while.

After about a minute of walking, I saw I singular path, extending off this one. Knowing where the other path headed, I went off to it. It looked like this one was a right, instead of the usual lefts I've been taking. This path wasn't too far, and at the end of it appeared to be a couple of brick walls, crossing in an "X" pattern. I looked down the center wall, and decided that since I've taken a few rights, why not take a left again? Deciding to do so, I went left, around the wall that divided the other two. I looked at the walls as I walked, a bit worried that if there was a page in the corner of these, and I could get trapped. I nicknamed them "The Brick Walls of Death" after thinking this, because knowing this monsters form of attack, which was driving people insane, and slowly getting closer, it was an effective deathtrap for anyone who would get caught. I passed another wall, this one not having a page, and I turned slightly to check the wall I just passed to see if there was a page on that one.

I didn't find a page on that one, but what I did find was much more terrifying. I could see Slender Man in the corner of my eye, tailing me by maybe a few yards. I didn't worry too much about this, because I could just block him off with one of the walls, but I did jump a tad about how close he was to me. I had to watch my back a bit more. I noticed he never moved when I looked at him, but if he drove me insane by looking at him, I had to look away eventually. I didn't look at him enough for the whispers and fading vision effects to take hold, but if was enough to make me a little scared. I walked forward some more, the wall I walked past blocking off my line of sight to him. I went slightly faster, as since I couldn't see him anymore, he may have moved closer to me. That had made three walls I had passed, and none of them having pages on them. I turned to the final wall, and saw the ever so slight reflection of the lined notebook paper on the last wall. I ran to it, not wanting to get trapped by the walls, and I quickly picked it up, this one reading "FOLLOWS", with a picture of Slender Man drawn next to a tree.

I understand he follows, I thought as I turned just enough to get away from the walls, back the way I came. I ran just a little bit, to keep my stamina up. With my back the way it is I can't afford to run much, or else I run the risk of being in too much pain to run at all. I continued the way I came, back to the split in the path the led to the fuel tanks and the home, or back to the rocks. Continuing my plan to go to the tunnel again, I went right. As I walked, I studied the path. It wasn't terribly long, but it was wide enough I could drive a car on one, if I knew how to drive.

I continued walking, and walking, and walking, with my feet still making the steady crunch that shoes made when they struck dirt. I kept going, before I decided to turn around and check if Slender Man was being me. Turning to look seemed like the best idea; I could stall him if I was far enough away.

I turned, and didn't see him at first. Straining my eyes, I could see him at the very edge of my flashlight beam, a long way away, near a cluster of trees. I noticed that my vision wasn't fadi- no, wait. It was, but at a slower pace. His insanity affect must be affected by distance. The whispers wasn't in my head yet, and seeing this as an opportunity to stall him with no lasting effects, I began walking backwards to keep him from moving. I kept walking back, until everything turned black. I couldn't see! This lasted just for millisecond, before my vision returning to see HOLY CRAP.

Slender Man was now a heck of a lot closer, close enough that the insanity affect was taking hold! He had blanked out my vision long enough to move somewhere else. I was still far enough away to not worry, but I did anyway. There was no telling when he could do that again! Luckily, as I kept going, it didn't happen. I kept going backwards until I could hardly see, if my vision failed completely, he would be able to charge me with no worries. I turned, and just slowly walked, before noticing that there was another break in the path. Here, there was no tunnel, but only large wooden poles, standing on end.

I could see a page on one of these, at the end of the row, but there was one other problem. Slender Man was standing there, along the other row. To get that page, would be suicide.


End file.
